


3Ps - Part 2

by hazelandglasz



Series: Purim 2015 [2]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Cosplay, Fluff, M/M, Performing Arts, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Puckerman has 3 "Ps" to take care of this Purim<br/>Preparation<br/>Performance<br/>Present</p><p>Part 2 of my mishlochei manot ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	3Ps - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts).



“ _On the third day, Esther donned garments of royalty and stood in the inner courtyard of the palace, facing the palace_.”

Jake looks up from the book he’s using as the “narrator”--even if it’s quite complicated to turn the pages in full Spiderman costume--and sighs.

“Facing the palace, sis!” he whispers to his half-sister who is looking mesmerized by the people in the room.

Hannah blushes in her Black widow costume--covered by a “furred” cape to look more regal--and faces away from the audience to look at the decor.

Jake smiles comfortingly at her and resumes his reading. “ _The king was sitting on his royal throne, facing the palace entrance …_ ”

Backstage, Kurt pokes Puck wherever he can without damaging his make-up.

“See? see?!” he hisses, but Puck doesn’t even mind--his ass is the only place Kurt can poke without getting green on his own costume, and he’s perfectly fine with his boyfriend poking his ass repeatedly-- “I told you that we should have rehearsed.”

“It’s fine, she got stage fright,” he whispers back, batting at Kurt’s fingers--now it’s starting to hurt a little--”it gives her Esther more emotions, I’m telling you, it’s fine.”

Kurt stops poking him, but manages to get one more squeeze before his character has to enter the stage.

Finn says his line appropriately, his long red cape covering the meager “throne” they had managed to build. “ _What is it, Queen Esther? What is your request? Even if it be half the kingdom, it will be granted you_.”

Unfortunately, Hannah is apparently still crushing hard on Finn, and she stammers through Esther’s proposition--but the audience seems to appreciate.

Kurt sighs in relief and joins the stage as one of the King’s advisor, before Artie can roll in all his Loki/Aman glory.

Puck watches him as he goes, heart swelling with pride as his boyfriend takes the spotlight, while also preparing himself for his next scene.

As in, Mordechai stopping the assassination of the King.

\---

“ _For Mordechai the Jew was second to King Achashverosh, a leader to the Jews, and loved by his many brethren. He sought the welfare of his people and spoke peace for all their descendants_. The end,” Jake reads, his voice barely covering the exclamations of joy and the applause from the room.

Kurt finds Puck’s side, arm wrapped around his waist. “I’m very proud of you, Noah.”

Puck puts his arm around Kurt’s shoulder to get him closer. “Thanks, love.”

Kurt smiles and whispers in his ear. “Now what do you say we get out of here for a very private mishlochei manot?”

“I say lead the way.”


End file.
